hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk
Hulk is one of the primary characters of this Fanon series, as well as the alter ego of Bruce Banner. After separating from Bruce Banner for a time, Hulk moves through Starling City, Central City, and National City to keep hidden from the military as well as prove to the world that he isn't a monster. Bruce and Hulk eventually merged back together afterwards. Background At childbirth, Bruce Banner had a troubled life. His father was a raging alcoholic who killed Bruce's mother in a drunken stupor. Bruce then called the police, who then sent his father to a psychiatric hospital for 20 years. Bruce never got over his mother's death and it would haunt him his entire life. Becoming Hulk After becoming a highly intelligent and popular scientist, Bruce became exposed to lethal amounts of gamma radiation and had to be hospitalized as a result. Overnight, he awoke, screaming in agony as he rapidly transformed into Hulk, a large, imposing green-skinned brute with incredible strength, speed, reflexes and endurance. On the Run Shortly after turning into Hulk for the first time, Bruce decided to go into hiding to protect people, inadvertently getting the attention of the Green Arrow. After a brutal battle of strength vs intelligence, Hulk passed out from exhaustion. Green Arrow woke Bruce up and asked if he meant to cause trouble. Bruce said he didn't, and he takes Bruce to Big Belly Burger. After some much needed negotiating, Bruce agreed to become a member of Team Arrow until he was recruited by Rip Hunter to be part of his team in an effort to kill Vandal Savage. After joining Rip's team, he developed a somewhat romantic attraction to Sara Lance, though it was one-sided, as Sara started hooking up with various women throughout their careers as members of Rip Hunter's team. Personality Despite his massive and muscular appearance, Hulk could best be described as "the textbook definition of a gentle giant". Hulk is extremely kind towards animals and women as well as children, and would gladly fight to protect them from harm, no matter the threat. Hulk is also protective of Gwen Stacy as well as her best friend Doreen Green, treating Gwen and Doreen like little sisters, such as playfully teasing them and being very protective of them. He's also quite playful, as he has a habit of tickling Gwen and Doreen whenever he can, saying he "likes how adorable they sound when they giggle". An example of his love for Gwen and Doreen was when they teamed up to fight Livewire, during which Squirrel Girl was badly wounded. Distressed and fearing for her life, Hulk retreated from the fight, carrying Squirrel Girl in his arms like a small child. Later, when Gwen tried to head back to fight Livewire out of revenge, Hulk stopped her, knowing she'd get killed due to not having a plan. When Gwen went on her own to fight Livewire anyway, Hulk came to her aid along with the other heroes, as well as a newly recovered Squirrel Girl. Physical Appearance Generally, Hulk has bright green skin, short black hair and green eyes that glow a brighter shade of green whenever he gets angrier. Standing at an impressive height of 7'1, he is by far one of the largest characters in the series, alongside Savitar, King Shark, and Grodd. Hulk is also very muscular and has a rather slim physique, mostly due to exaggerated weightlifting and running, as well as constantly brawling with human soldiers, aliens, robots, and metahumans. He has gained the attraction of several female characters, including Wonder Woman, Sara Lance, Supergirl, Cat Grant, and even Caitlin Snow (although the latter tries to deny said feelings most of the time). However, they mostly hook up with him for a one night stand. The only women who truly care about him are Black Widow, Power Girl and his mother, the late Helen Banner. Equipment Hulk's Suit This is a suit, worn by Hulk, with the main feature of stretching to fit his muscular form. After arriving on Earth-38, Bruce Banner felt that he needed new outfits better suited to his appearance as Hulk. Among the new clothes and attire he acquired was a stretchable suit made from the same genetic material as both Supergirl and Power Girl's suits, which covered his entire body from ankle to shoulder. Hulk wore this suit whenever he was out doing hero work. Capabilities The suit's primary feature is its ability to stretch so it could efficiently cover Hulk's body for protection and to make him look more professional. It was highly resistant to damage, as it is completely bulletproof and fireproof. It also had padding on the inside to add comfort to Hulk whenever he wore it. Relationships See: Hulk's Relationships Hobbies * Relaxing in hot tubs. * Fighting. * Being surrounded by beautiful women, both human and alien. * Sparring with Supergirl. * Hanging out with Power Girl. * Being with Umar. * Spending time with Gwen and Doreen. Powers * Superhuman strength: Hulk's primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His strength allows Hulk to rip through steel as if it was made of paper, break vehicles with a punch, stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, leave a dent after punching a wall made of an extremely durable silicon-carbide alloy, or decimate a massive Timeship with a single punch. In combat, Hulk uses his strength to throw heavy objects (like cars and forklift trucks, for example) or his smaller opponents in order to defeat his enemies, such as when Hulk threw a human sized Atom more than 40 feet away with just one kick or when he hurled Vandal Savage around repeatedly while holding him by the leg. Hulk has never demonstrated a limit to his strength, and very few individuals are able to match his strength, such as: King Shark, who despite his greater size ultimately succumbed to Hulk's strength when he endangered the life of Sara Lance, Zoom, who was hit hard enough by Hulk to make his nose bleed, or Atom, who had to develop a special enhancement for his suit to battle him in case of need. After becoming a vigilante in Starling City, he was taught to use minimal force with his attacks due to extensive training with The Hood. * Super leaps: Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances, such as when he traveled from Brazil to Guatemala in a single night, covering at least from 1500 to 1600 miles in over 7 to 10 hours, or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap, or when he caught Firestorm in mid-fall when he fell anove a city after transmuting a bomb in helium gas. * Superhuman durability: Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him, causing little damage. His bone, skin and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Hulk can also withstand multiple blasts from Capatain Cold's Cold Gun, Heatwave's Heat Gun, the Atom Suit's proton blasters, punches from Hawkman and Hawkgirl, extreme cold in the Arctic, and great impacts from heights of several miles. Only beings with incredible force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him, such as when Hulk was painfully pierced by Nth metal weapons. While Hulk did survive quite a few blows from Gorilla Grodd with little discomfort, he got a tooth knocked out in their fight. In addition, Hulk's durability is also tied to his anger level. During the fight against the enlarged Atom Suit, he slightly calmed down, which slightly reduced his durability after witnessing the destruction that he caused in Norway, allowing Ray to use the advantage, hammering Hulk with a massive kick, which sent him flying against a tall building, knocking him out. * Superhuman stamina: Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. He has even demonstrated even stamina to fight speedsters like Flash, Trajectory, and even Zoom for extended periods of time. * Superhuman speed: Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. After being trapped in the Speed Force, Hulk absorbed a large amount of its energy, granting him Flash-level speed and reflexes, as well as the ability to sense danger. He can also find other metahumans through an unknown means. "The containment cell was just a precaution, in case..." "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I cannot die, I didn't see an end to it, so I stayed off the grid to keep people safe. People like Betty and Natasha. People like my mother. Even people like Professor Boardman. A lot of good that did in the end." ―Rip Hunter to Bruce Banner * Regenerative healing: Should he receive damage that penetrates his extremely durable skin, his biology has a very high rate of cellular regeneration. He has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries that'd kill even the sturdiest human. Hulk said he drove an Nth metal blade through his chest, but his body reflexively pushed it out. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Martin Stein described that a synthesized sample of Hulk's blood would make humans and even animals impervious to diseases and gift them with enhanced physical abilities. These attributes make Hulk an extremely difficult individual to kill. Abilities * Hand-to-hand combatant: Despite Hulk's size, he is quite an expert of unarmed combat, easily able to fight off White Martians and Kryptonians with ease, despite their speed and strength levels. When he joined Rip Hunter's team, he proved to be quite capable of fighting off not just Vandal Savage, but also Sara Lance, Firestorm, Citizen Steel, and even speedsters, such as Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, Hunter Zolomon, and even Savitar. He's also adept at torture, using his strength to target pressure points. Weaknesses As powerful as Hulk was, even he had weaknesses. These included: * Anger: As a result of his strength being tied to his emotional state, Hulk can become more powerful, but this can also cloud his intelligence, making him easy to take down with stealth or strength in numbers. * Human form: If Hulk is reverted to his Bruce Banner form, he can easily be killed. After Hulk used radiation from the reactor of the Waverider to separate from Banner, this vulnerability disappeared. * Nth metal weapons: If injured by a weapon made of Nth metal, Hulk's regenerative healing factor will be diminished and take longer to recover from. *'Hunger': Hulk has to eat a large amount of food in order to stay active. According to Gwen, Hulk has to eat approximately 27,000 calories worth of food daily. Quotes *"Doreen...hang in there, kid. I'm right here..and I am not leaving your side..." –Hulk to the injured Squirrel Girl *"Don't you ever get tired of stealing things, Cat?" –Hulk to Felicia *"Mmm. Nice outfit." –Hulk to Donna Troy about her outfit *"Can you please cover up? Your boobs are '''really' big, and it's distracting.''" –Hulk as he stares at Power Girl's breasts Gallery Hulk with tacos.png|Hulk offering tacos Hulk standing by lake.png|Hulk huffing in anger after hearing the truth from Umar Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes